Momentos
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Mana tiene momentos en que solo piensa en Neah, y Neah simplemente lo califica como alguien muy "Mana" en épocas así.


**Notas: d gray man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-sensei!**

 **Momentos Mana!**

 **Cap. 1: Corte de pelo!**

Con mucha curiosidad, el pequeño Mana miraba a su querido hermanito, quien sentado sobre la rama de aquel árbol que solían visitar pensaba en silencio. Desde la última visita familiar (a la cual no asistió por estar enfermo) Neah había estado algo pensativo y le mataba la curiosidad de saber el por qué.

_Neah…!-le llamo tratando de subir para alcanzarlo y sentarse a su lado. Una vez que lo logro se percato que el menor aun no se percataba de que había venido-NEAH!

_ahh! –casi se resbala del susto cuando lo oye y voltea a verlos sorprendido-c-cuando…cuando subiste aquí?-arquea una ceja sorprendido, a lo que su hermano solo infla las mejillas molesto.

_Neah…estaba aquí desde hace rato!

No le gustaba nada de nada ser ignorado y menos por su gemelo. El pelicorto solo sonríe acariciando su cabeza para que se le pasara el enojo. Su hermano podía ser muy lindo cuando supuestamente, se enojaba.

_Ya...lo siento! Quita esa cara…-le presta atención-..Dime…que estabas diciendo…?

El otro solo inflo sus mejillas acercándose mas.

_quería saber que tanto pensabas..? Llevas callado largo rato…ni me haces caso..-murmuro molesto eso último desviando su mirada.

El menor de los gemelos intento recordar lo que estaba meditando, poniendo expresión de duda.

_Pensé en algo que nuestro tío dijo durante la reunión…-comento como quien comparte un secreto, ganándose la curiosa mirada de su congénere.

_en serio? Que dijo?-insistió curioso. Nunca podía ir a esas reuniones por su frágil salud, pero Neah siempre le hablaba de eso para mantenerlo entretenido.

_algo sobre…"ir pensando en que me gusta de una chica"…-explico realmente sin entender muy bien a que se referían lo adultos al decir eso. Apenas tenían 9 años, pero no era raro pensar en algún compromiso o algo similar. En su familia era de lo más común, aun cuando ellos todavía no eran incluidos en ese tipo de cosas, era bueno comenzar a pensar en ello. O eso había entendido.

Mana por su parte no parecía muy preocupado por temas como esos, para él la mayor felicidad solo estaba en pasar tiempo con su amado Neah, lo demás no era importante.

_Lo que te gusta de una chica…?-repitió ladeando la cabeza-…por que hay que hacer eso?...-el no estaba muy al tanto de esos temas tan complicados. Y el menor, prefería que fuera así.

_bueno…es para cosa de adultos, ya sabes, casarse y tener trabajo y familia…-explico vagamente. Claro, a su hermano jamás le decían nada, porque la mayoría daba por sentado que no sobreviviría para ello. Eso le molestaba tanto.

_Ya veo…!-sonrió infantilmente. Realmente no quería mucho pensar en eso, para él la respuesta era clara, Neah escogería a alguien que le gustara, se casaría y se iría para siempre. El solo pensar en eso le ponía triste, pero no quería demostrarlo-…nee..y a que conclusión llegaste?-tenia curiosidad de saber qué tipo de personas le gustaba a su orgulloso hermanito.

_uh?...pues…-lo pensó. No conocía muchas chicas y jamás lo pensó, pero si tenía que escoger-…no se…con pelo largo…o sombreros altos…-dijo vagamente. En realidad no lo pensó demasiado- y a ti?..-pregunto más que nada por impulso, mirándolo nuevamente, pero encontrándose con la expresión asombrada y sonrojada del mayor.

_y-yo…-estaba muy sorprendido ante dicha "confesión" que pareció por un instante perder el hilo de lo que hablaban-…a mi gusta el cabello de Neah!-respondió con pura inocencia sonrojando su hermano.

No sabía si realmente Mana entendió de lo que realmente hablaban o no, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse feliz a oír eso.

_Gracias…-lo despeino cariñosamente-…a mí también me gusta el cabello de Mana!-halago avergonzando al mayor.

Curiosamente tiempo después, Mana se negaba a cortar su cabello. Neah se olvido de esta conversación así que desconocía la razón original.

++++Años después++++

A toda prisa iba corriendo a recibir a su hermano luego de un largo día de no verse por andar buscando hospedaje y un trabajo temporal. Con solo verlo entre la multitud, el joven salió a su encuentro, luciendo su largo cabello castaño, atado en una coleta de manera muy jovial y elegante.

Esta por demás decir que muchas (y muchos) suspiraban de solo verlo a él y su cabellera deslizarse por la suave briza.

_Neah! Bienvenido!-saludo algo jadeante por haber corrido de repente.

_No tenías de correr tonto…-regaño el menor de mal humor. Si había algo que no le gustaba eran los ojos de las personas sobre Mana, y desde este "raro" cambio de look se hizo presente, solo aumentaron más para su disgusto.

_L-lo siento..-rio tontamente-..Tenía ganas de verte.

_apenas nos vimos en la mañana!-chillo sin entender su actuar.

_eso ya es mucho tiempo!-respondió infantilmente. Neah simplemente suspiró resignado.

_Como sea…ya tengo un trabajo y…-siguió explicándole mientras regresaban a donde se hospedarían a partir de ahora en esa nueva ciudad, a lo que el pelilargo lo escuchaba con atención.

El pelicorto no pasaba desapercibido la "atención extra" que Mana siempre recibía de las personas, maldiciendo su suerte y más aun a la apariencia del mayor. Eran "gemelos", obviamente se parecían mucho, sin embargo, el carácter cortes y dulce de su hermano, sumándole a su apariencia siempre prolija, limpia y bien cuidada, casi femenina pero elegantemente masculina, tendía a atraer a muchos (en más de un sentido) lo que muchas veces ponían a prueba su paciencia.

 _Porque demonios debes verte así de bien…?! Porque no eres como el mundo entero y apestas?!_ Renegó en pensamientos mientras se acomodaba para vaciar sus maletas. Esta vez compartirían dormitorio en una habitación con dos camas. Suspiro.

Al voltear a verlo, noto la cara cansina y algo sudorosa del castaño, quien soltando su cabello lo ondeaba un poco para refrescarse. En verano dicho peinado era algo incomodo.

_Oye…has pensado en cortártelo…?-apenas termino de decirlo, de forma repentina, el mayor de los gemelos respondió.

_Claro que no!-casi parecía a la defensiva, extrañándolo.

_Y porque no?

_Por qué no!-respondió infantil y cruzando sus brazos, en lo que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, por el caluroso ambiente.

_Y porque no?!-quería una respuesta mejor que esa.

_y porque no!-repitió con el mismo tono, inflándole una vena de molestia a su hermano. Pero el no quería decirle la razón. No iba a hacerlo, porque por lo que escuchaba, el tonto de Neah lo había olvidado.

_eso es todo lo que planeas responder?!-le grito al borde de lanzársele encima. Estaba cansado y la paciencia que tenia no era mucha.

_Sip!-y acto seguido, una batalla campal se llevo a cabo en la cama del mayor de los Campbell, la cual termino con ambos muriéndose de la risa y un par de almohadas desplumadas.

Al final Mana no le dijo la razón, principalmente porque al terminar todo, Neah igual acaricio su cabello. Y él hizo lo mismo.

Y difícil no hacerlo, pues estaba cubiertos de plumas.

+++Mucho tiempo después+++++

_buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-un grito descomunal, o mejor dicho, un lamento continuo se hizo presente en lo el pobre Marian casi sale de su escondite.

Apenas llevaba vigilando a aquel que apenas era una sombra de Mana D. Campbell y ya había perdido la cuenta de cantas veces lo había escuchado romper en incontrolable llanto.

 _Y ahora por qué será?_ Pensó encendiendo un cigarrillo para acercarse a ver mejor, y fue allí cuando en verdad sintió ganas de ir a molerlo a golpes por idiota.

_L-lo siento, pero no queda de otra cariño..?-hablo quien sería la mujer con barba en ese disque circo-tendré que córtalo…-concluyo con pesar al oírlo lloriquear aun mas.

Y es que daba mucha pena (y vergüenza ajena) al ver a un hombre de esa edad llorar a mares porque su preciado, enserio preciado cabello tenía que ser "mutilado" sin remedio alguno.

_P-pero…pero….-trataba de luchar contra la verdad pero era imposible.

_Vele el lado positivo…crecerá rápido…-ayudo a convencerlo.

_Buahhhhhhhh!

En lo que resto de la tarde, fue la mayor tragedia para el payado de aquel circo ambulante, que no dejo de sentirse miserable aun tras su maquillaje.

Y no era para menos, su querido cabello, el que a Neah le gustaba tanto, estaba corto, y todo por culpa de un malvado chicle que alguien le lanzo.

Bueno…aun podía crecer…o eso esperaba.

+++++Y aun más tiempo después++++

Un aurea depresiva lo seguía constantemente. Ya ni recordaba la razón por la cual hacia lo que hacía, ni quien era o porque hacia algunas cosas. Solo estaba seguro de algo. Cada mañana cuando despertaba y se veía al espejo, el llanto adornaba su expresión.

No podía ver a los demás Noé así, pero no podía evitarlo. Con algo de gel trataba de arreglar su deplorable aspecto sin mucho éxito.

_Vamos Conde…no es para tanto..-trataba de animarlo la Noé de los sueños. Desde que se volvieron a reunir oficialmente, en momentos como ese, siempre lo atrapaba deprimido mirando su reflejo-se ve lindo..!

Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios en respuesta.

Pero no, el no escuchaba razones. No quería ser visto así, una cosa era que Road lo viera, pero otra muy distinta era que Neah lo viera. Con ese tonto peinado que aun no crecía. Debía pensarlo, pensar en algo que lo ayudara a cubrirlo al menos un poco.

Extrañamente, tiempo después comenzó a usar mucho más seguido aquella apariencia casi caricaturesca más que su "yo" real. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con que comenzaba a veces (muy a veces) a sentir a Neah cerca (demasiado) de esos asquerosos exorcistas.

Pero eso no importaba, por ahora se enfocaría en lo más importante! Conseguirse un nuevo sombrero!

Y de copa quizás…esos eran altos, no?

 **Notas finales: yeah! Aquí comenzando con los "Momentos Mana" que les parece? Les gusta? De a poco ire subiendo hasta la próxima actualización del manga, momentos de este par de hermano n.n ojala los disfruten! Si quiere pueden sugerir algún tema en particular que les guste en los comentarios y así de a poco tratare de subirlos! Estos serán onechot o drabbles auto-conclusivos, de variados temas y géneros! Ojala les guste n.n review?**


End file.
